


New School, New Rules

by Showmethedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Smut, Underage - Freeform, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showmethedestiel/pseuds/Showmethedestiel
Summary: Castiel makes the very fortunate mistake of taking the seat next to new student Dean Winchester in math class. Fortunate, because Dean has a boner and he is not going to disappoint.





	New School, New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and I rolled with it.  
> This is pure smut.  
> PS the ages are unspecified so it can be underage but it doesn’t have to be. Basically they’re somewhere in the 15-18 region. Enjoy!   
> -B

Dean Winchester moved here last Wednesday. He doesn’t really have many friends yet, and in every class he’s had so far he has tried very hard to sit far away from everyone else - including the teacher, when possible. It’s not that he’s antisocial, he just can’t be fucked anymore. This is the fourth school John’s made them go to this year, and Dean is done with making friends.   
Which is why, when he enters his Math class first thing on Tuesday, he heads straight for the empty tables at the back of the classroom. The desks in this room are set out close to each other, but there are only a handful of other students, so Dean isn’t worried about having to talk to anyone. He sets down his books and tosses his sweater onto the floor under the desk right in the back corner, sighing as he prepares to be bored out of his mind for the next forty five minutes.

When Castiel enters his Math class he stops dead in his tracks.   
Only for a second, because someone walks into the back of him and curses.   
There is someone sitting in Cas’ usual seat, and this someone may well have stepped right out from Castiel’s wildest dreams. He has dark blond hair, a pair of perfectly pink kissable lips, and a jawline that could cut marble.   
Cas cautiously makes his way over, and when he stops beside his desk the handsome stranger looks up at him with stunning green eyes.   
“You’re in my seat,” Cas says, voice holding more authority than he feels.  
Handsome Stranger raises an eyebrow. “Am I now?”  
They stare at each other for a good ten seconds, neither saying a word, before the other boy breaks eye contact, to instead rake his gaze down the whole of Castiel’s body.   
Cas shivers slightly, hoping that Handsome Stranger didn’t notice, and puts his things on the desk beside his usual one. He sits, now pointedly ignoring the other boy, though he can feel his eyes boring into Castiel’s face.   
“I’m Dean,” the Stranger says at last, voice quiet as the lesson has started. Not that either of them are paying the slightest attention.   
Cas glances at him, Dean, “Castiel,” he replies. “Although I should warn you, Dean,” he savors the name as he says it. “You look like a football player, boyfriend of the prom queen kind of guy. People like that don’t look too kindly on people like me at this school.”  
Dean snorts, “like I give a fuck. I’ll be out of here within the month anyway, I bet.” Although he says it casually, Cas think he hears a rueful undertone.   
He raises an eyebrow. “Troublemaker?”  
“Somethin’ like that,” Dean chuckles.   
Cas opens his notebook and starts to tune into what the teacher is talking about, although he’d much rather talk to Dean than learn about polynomials, he thinks.

Dean has a boner. It’s not his fault, his teenage years have been kind to him - looks-wise, but less kind (or more, depending on wether Dean’s alone or not) to his sex drive. Besides, this kid - Castiel - is really fucking hot. Even if Dean wasn’t into dudes he thinks he would be all over him.   
And Dean really does not give a single shit about math. The teacher is droning on and on about something another, and Cas is scribbling down notes next to him like the goodie-two-shoes he probably is, no one else is looking; so Dean very casually slips a hand off his desk and onto his lap. His dick is straining against his jeans now - aware that it’s gonna get some attention. Dean runs his hand over the hardness, eyes briefly slipping shut with relief. He gives it a soft squeeze, but catches himself before he lets out a soft moan. Cheeks flushed from almost letting the room - and Castiel - know what he’s doing, Dean hastily grabs his hoodie from the floor and arranges it on his lap for some form of privacy.

Castiel has to have imagined the moan he heard coming from Dean’s direction. He has to have. There’s no other explanation - oh, but now Dean’s bending down to pick up his sweater, and Cas let’s himself actually look at Dean; his cheeks are tinged slightly pink and his eyes have this faraway look. He sits the garment over his crotch and Cas realises that he was right. Dean is turned on right now. Cas’ breath hitches and he feels his dick stir with unwanted arousal. He can’t get hard in math class - he just can’t.   
Oh, but he is.   
He chances another look at Dean. Big mistake. He now has one hand under his sweater, moving in subtle but unmistakable motions. Cas can’t seem to stop staring. He’s forgotten all about the notes he was making and has all attention focused on Dean.   
Dean, who’s hunched over his desk like he’s in pain, but really he’s far from it. Cas can see the concentration on the other boy’s face as his hand moves steadily under the desk. Cas doesn’t think Dean can actually have his cock out right now, he must just be rubbing it in desperation over his jeans, but oh, he’s started to bunch up the material of his sweater and shove it into his crotch, probably seeking some more friction. As soon as Dean bucks up into the fabric, Cas’ hand flies down to his own straining erection. This is the hottest thing Castiel has ever experienced, he thinks, as he palms himself through his pants. He watches as Dean continues to grind his sweater into his hard cock, motions becoming rougher as he nears climax. Cas rubs one hand over himself as he watches, forgetting all about the fact he’s in public. As he grazes the head of his achingly sensitive cock, he lets out a little gasp.   
Dean’s head snaps up to Cas, mouth falling open, frozen.   
Cas stills too. “Keep going,” he mouths, almost pleading.   
Dean hesitates, but complies, continuing to rub his hard cock into the ball of fabric he’d created. He’s more enthusiastic now, locking eyes with Cas, as though knowing he’s being watched turns him on.   
He’s desperately humping up into the cloth now, hips straining for enough friction, eyes still on Cas, looking debauched.   
Castiel’s hand starts to move faster, sensing that Dean is going to come soon. Cas chances a glance at the front of the class, and seeing that nobody has noticed either of them, he cautiously slips a hand past the waistband of his boxers, wrapping warm fingers around and even warmer cock. The first touch is delirious, and Cas has great trouble stifling his moan. He pumps his cock in earnest, slicking precum down the shaft to ease the way.   
Dean sees what Cas is doing and redoubles his efforts, pushing the fabric down into his crotch while humping up into it. His lips are parted and Cas can hear his laboured breathing from where he sits.   
It only takes Dean a few more desperate thrusts and his jaw goes slack, hips ceasing their movement, pressed firmly into his sweater.   
The sight alone sends Cas over the edge, spilling warm and sticky cum over his hand and onto the inside of his boxers. Some even makes it into his stomach but he wipes it off quickly with the hem of his shirt. Still panting, Cas tucks himself into his boxers, making sure that there’s no trace of what he just did visible to anyone else. Confident he’s safe, he looks over at Dean - who’s gazing out the window like nothing just happened. Cas huffs and picks up his pencil, scribbling down angrily something about common factors.

After math class, Cas is by his locker, wondering if Dean will ever even speak to him again. After all, the boy said he’d be gone in a few months, and after they had both... finished, Dean had seemed oblivious to Castiel’s existence. They didn’t even know each other’s last names. Maybe this was just a one time (amazing) experience, that Cas would jerk off to for years to come, and he’d never speak to Dean again, he thought, with a tinge of disappointment.  
His thoughts, however, were interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder and a low, familiar voice at his ear. “So, Castiel, my house is empty tonight. Any chance you wanna come over?”


End file.
